


Unwanted Haircuts

by PureFury



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair cut, M/M, daryls long hair, set season 3ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After pressure from Maggie and Beth, Daryl goes to cut his beloved long hair. Good thing Rick is there to stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted Haircuts

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

The exclamation made Daryl freeze with the scissors merely inches from his hair. The blades remained open with the strand of hair held in between. The hunter blinked as the shock receded. People should really learn not to just go around shouting during the apocalypse... Someone will accidentally get stabbed as a result.

"Put the scissors down." The voice urged.

"Rick, I'm just cutting it." The blades moved closer together as the young man went to continue with the long overdue hair cut.

"I SAID STOP AND PUT THE SCISSORS DOWN!" Rick stood in the doorway of their cell with his hands held out as though he was defusing a bomb. His eyes stuck to the cutting device until they were an adequate distance from his partner's head. A smile came over the cop's face.

"That's better. Good job."

"I'm not a child, Rick."

He sighed, "Then why were you acting like one? Going to cut your hair and everything?" For some reason, mild hurt shone in the older man's eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest as he scolded the full grown man as though he was a child. 

Maggie and Beth were saying that it needs a cut so I-"

"No!" Rick barked, "It is perfect." He strode over and ran his fingers through the long hair. "You like it long, I know you do. You shouldn't cut it just because Maggie and Beth are talking about it all the time. It's your hair so keep it how you like it."

Smiling, Daryl pulled the cop in for a kiss, "Thank you, Rick."

"I love you, you idiot." He chuckled with a grin.

"I love you too." The hunter blushed.


End file.
